<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mouse, Cat, Dog by Shadowmun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148604">Mouse, Cat, Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmun/pseuds/Shadowmun'>Shadowmun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, ok - a little bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmun/pseuds/Shadowmun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden isn't sure, Lambert will return his physical attraction, so he devises a plan to find out, hopefully without losing him over it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mouse, Cat, Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Truth be told: shameless smut.<br/>I do not in general or specifically support or accept disregard of women, however small, or prostitution, but A. it's fully consential, b. it's a fantasy setting and c. she still has the time of her life, ok?<br/>Non-native, constructive critics welcome.<br/>Even less betaed than usual for me... I am really not sure about this... If it is rubbish, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden was fully aware, that the relaxed attitude of cat witchers with their feelings was likely to put them into a mess, more sooner than later. But this... mess... was really beyond description, now, was it?</p><p><br/>He caught himself again, waking up, in the middle of the night, staring at the fire, imagining the other witcher.... The wolf witcher, he had now happened to meet precisely five times... (not counting the near misses, where the other – Lambert – didn't get aware of him). What the holy fuck? It wasn't unknown for Aiden to spend his affection freely to guys and wenches alike, but that was just.... fucking. A fling, a tryst, maybe a few days of fun. Nothing lasting. Nothing, that woke him up in the middle of the night, making him all needy and unable to solve that problem all by himself. Nothing, that made him thinking of those dark eyes, those strong hands, those muscular shoulders.... oh, stop it, Aiden, you are really losing it.</p><p><br/>But no amount of upbraiding helped. At all. To be honest, Aiden didn't even know, what he really wanted. He never had been in this particular position before. Would it be worse to only be friends, meet from time to time, drink and play cards, without the other ever knowing, Aiden was pining like a stupid boy? Would the torture drive him mad or was there still so much sweetness in it, he wouldn't be able to resist the poisoned honey?</p><p><br/>Or would it be better to risk it all, to feel, to touch, albeit the very palpable risk of losing everything? Of always looking back and asking... what could it have been?<br/>Aiden huffed frustrated and, since one kind of physical activity would not bring any release, opted for the other, relentlessly training in the fading fire glow, until his body hurt and his mind went numb.</p><p><br/>It helped the sleep... It didn't help the dreams... and the next day promised to be torture.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks, since Lambert last saw him and Aiden asked himself, what period of time would be prudent to silence the growing suspicion, that he was following him around, minus one or the other contract beside the road. He walked a narrow path on that one... Always longing, always just one step away from walking over to the other camp, nonchalantly greeting the wolf and pretending to be there by mere accident. Each time, it would be less likely, less believable. He needed to make his move soon. Or stay away, at least until the next spring.</p><p><br/>And his move he would make, on this rare occasion, that Lambert didn't camp in the wild but stayed in one of the inns peppered along one of the mayor roads.<br/>He took care, not to be noticed, when he bought a room himself. He would need that, if he pretended to have arrived first. He then took care of his horse and put away his things, before searching for the most needed component for his plan.</p><p><br/>It wasn't easy. Usually he had no problems finding women, willing to bed him, some not even demanding pay. He blamed boyish charm and catlike charisma on that... Yet, he could not rely on this today. The wench needed to be fully aware, what he wanted. And willing too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The woman on his arm was not really his type, too well-rounded and with a calculating glint in her eyes. Yet she walked beside him, posing all interested, and whispered happily into his ear, unfazed by his lack of reciprocity. She understood his need to focus on the target of this charade.<br/>There... in a dark corner, he noticed the sulking, massive shadow of Lambert's likeness. Looking all surprised, he stepped forward and smiled. „Hey wolf, strange coincidence, isn't it?“</p><p><br/>The gaze of yellow eyes measured him with a strange mix of suspicion and affection. „Hey, cat, coincidence is a strange word for you stalking me.“<br/>„I'd never...“, Aiden exclaimed, too huffy to be believable. Than he smiled his most disarming smile, eased himself on the seat opposite to Lambert and urged his escort to sit down on his lap. „Unfortunately I already payed good coin for my entertainment today, so... no drinking with you....“</p><p><br/>To his genuine amusement, Lambert looked slightly flustered, before shrugging and grumbling: „There is no obligation for witchers to spend time together.“<br/>Aiden winked. „No there isn't... But I want to... so... since all witchers are brothers.... and brothers share everything...“ His brows wiggled suggestively and he grinned.</p><p><br/>„You wish, asshole!“, Lambert bellowed, also a little to exaggerated to be honest. „Cats are distant cousins, at best....“ His eyes rested on the wench's bosom though. (Good choice, Aiden)</p><p><br/>With another shrug he emptied his tankard and stood up. „I'd accept though, if she is up for it.“</p><p><br/>As was agreed, she smiled, too, and nodded seductively. „I am probably the only woman on the continent, who will be able to boast about having two of your kind... at the same time.“</p><p><br/>Aiden felt a strange ping of jealousy and was almost willing to send her away, just because... well... Cats weren't exactly good at sharing. But the whole thing already went too far to abort it now, so he ushered all of them into his room and closed the door behind them, staying turned away just a little longer, to catch his breath and renew his resolve.</p><p><br/>When he moved away from the door, the whore was already all over Lambert, teasingly tucking at his armor, loosening straps and buckles. Her inexperience allowed him to join, barely touching Lambert's body but luxuriously breathing in his smell, musk and cinnamon and pepper. Weapon oil, a hint of arousal. He tried not to swallow, when he stepped back and removed his own armor with little assistance.</p><p><br/>The whore wanted to go on with her job and tried to plaster herself against Lambert, but he stopped her right there, until Aiden joined them. Seemed, <em>he</em> was able to share, after all.</p><p><br/>Aiden mouthed a little thank you, before starting to undress the whore together with his bigger, darker counterpart. They kissed and caressed, bit softly and licked, leaving the woman gasping for air between two massive bodies.</p><p><br/>She tried her best to keep up with them, but couldn't match the fervor and determination, with which they took her apart, although, at least on Aiden's behalf, she was but a proxy for what he really wanted.</p><p><br/>Soon she was a moaning, needy wreckage, caught between the two witchers, begging them to take her. They moved in closer, embracing her, letting her feel, what she was begging for. With little effort they lost the rest of their clothing, breaches and shirts and rubbed themselves against her willing skin. Above her shoulder, they had a silent dialogue on the exact arrangement, which ended in her staying exactly where she was, with Lambert grabbing her thighs and lifting her from the ground and against Aiden's hot body.. With little effort, he found her willing cunt and pressed into it, while rubbing her clit with his calloused thumb. She wriggled and moaned, eyes closed, and propped herself against Aiden to move up and down his shaft. Yet, he stayed her, pulled her closer, to let Aiden do his part.</p><p><br/>Carefully the Cat rubbed against her, covering himself in her juices and, not so accidentally, also tantalizing Lambert. He then opened her up with his fingers, though a bit absentmindedly, as he was studying the states of restraint on Lambert's face. Eventually she was ready and he pushed his cock into her puckered hole, fully aware of the pressure of Lambert, just a portion of flesh away.</p><p><br/>The whore's moan distracted and frustrated him, although fully understandable under the circumstances. He wanted... to feel him, he wanted to fuck him, being fucked by him, he wanted... her gone.</p><p><br/>With an annoyed huff, he focused and started to move, encouraging Lambert to do the same. They pushed into her, carefully and tenderly, alternating their pushes to test, if she could take it. Soon enough she begged for more, before losing all coherence, when they speed up, fucking her with the full ability of their endurance. Her head lolled back against Aiden's shoulder, her hands clenched into Lambert's arms, both of them closing in, until she was fully surrounded, until they not only touched her anymore, but each other, too.</p><p><br/>Reluctantly Aiden let his hands fall to Lambert's, which still held the woman's thighs in place, holding onto them, when he felt his climax coming. He closed his eyes and groaned, almost breathlessly, and shivered, when Lambert's grip changed, no longer holding on to the whore, but clutching Aiden's own hand, pressing it against the willing flesh.</p><p><br/>Shivering Aiden came and pumped a last few lazy strokes into her, remaining embedded until he could feel his counterpart's climax, too. It was strangely fulfilling to witness it like that, so close by, he literally felt the pumping, twitching motions of Lambert's cock.</p><p><br/>Thereafter, they carefully lowered the woman to the ground. Aiden was barely interested in her release, but it was quite obvious, she felt sufficiently satisfied. He leaned against the wall and watched Lambert assisting her getting cleaned up and dressed, before she abruptly left, with a look that changed constantly between dirty, somewhat disappointed and fond.</p><p><br/>Aiden couldn't move. Didn't dare move. Even, when she was gone. He leaned against the wall for support and breathed, silent, unsure, more tense then before. He watched Lambert washing, watched him checking their cloth, watched him moving closer. He couldn't stand to watch his face and cast his gaze to the ground, when Lambert arrived at arm's length.</p><p><br/>But it was futile. He could avoid those eyes, yet he could not avoid the soft caress of Lambert's breath, nor the overwhelming smell of his presence. And especially not the warmth radiating from his body close by.</p><p><br/>He tried to catch himself, tried to put up his usual front of distant amusement about all the world. He just couldn't.</p><p><br/>“Why didn't you just say so?”, Lambert asked, and Aiden had no idea at all, what he meant, had no capacity to think about it, caught in the presence of the wolf like a rabbit before the snake.</p><p><br/>It seemed like hours, them standing so close, none of them moving, when suddenly he felt lips pressing on his own, urgently asking for entrance into his mouth. It took him embarrassing seconds to realize, what happened, when a muscular body pressed against his own, strong arms pinned him against the wall.</p><p><br/>Pure instinct made him open up and offer himself, and Lambert took the hint and moved even closer, pressing against the cats burning body.</p><p><br/>Aiden almost fell against him, relief and exhaustion taking the better of him, and in a complicated stagger, he felt himself eased onto the bed, before Lambert followed.</p><p><br/>He just couldn't believe his luck, when the hands, he had to share so recently now were all over him. When the body, he longed for pressed against his, open for touching, licking, biting. He wouldn't believe, with how tired he felt, but his arousal spiked to a new height, disregarding any self-preservation.</p><p><br/>Eagerly he pushed himself against Lambert and grabbed his shoulders, his fingernails almost desperately digging into the flesh. The other groaned and bit into his neck, inhaling Aiden's smell as delighted as Aiden his.</p><p><br/>Aiden wasn't prepared for this... He hadn't planned that far, he realized with belated panic. But Lambert wouldn't let him go, wouldn't in fact let him move away at all. So they would have to make do. Determined he slid his hand between the two of them and grabbed both their cocks in his fist, rubbing them against each other and gliding up and down the shaft in a deceptively slow pace. Soon he could feel Lambert's body twitching in sync with his own. Taking in all the touches, all the kisses, he was peppered with, he sped up the pace and twisted his hand every so often, just right, to make Lambert lose all sense. He savored each hard, desperate thrust, barely contained himself and went on to tease out even more of them. It couldn't last very long.</p><p><br/>With a scream of pure relief, Lambert streaked their stomachs white and fell onto him, pushing him over the edge too.</p><p><br/>It was a sticky mess, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Tired and exhausted he moved just enough to position Lambert beside him, instead on top, and nuzzled into his shoulder, before falling asleep. Surrounded by the soothing smell and presence of his love, he slept, like he hadn't for weeks, abandoning all care and worry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>